IF YOU DIE,I DIE
by iko-chan201
Summary: summary chapter1:mikan and natsume 21 years old.they loving couple.one day mikan's house burning.natsume took her to his house.mikan had fever so natsu took her to clinic.but she only not fever.but CANCER!.dont worry i make it happy ending.check it out!


**IF YOU DIE,I DIE  
**

**NOTE:**mikan and natsume 19 years old

AT BIRD PARK

mikan:yay! summer coming!!

natsume(reading manga):shut up polkadots you such a little kid...

mikan:what ever natsume!!umm..natsume...how if you and me go picnic this summer??

natsume:no...sorry...im busy this summer...

mikan:you liar!plaese...please natsume(puppy eyes)

natsumePOV:darn it!don't show me that face!!

natsume:hn what ever

mikan:yaay!!

natsume:shhh!!you too loud polka!

mikan:natsume...can i ask you something??

natsume:what??

mikan:do...do you love me??(said nervously)

natsume:why should i love with polkadots...

mikan:natsume!!you idiot(throw chair 'bird park chair')

natsume:relax...im just kidding (cool style)

mikan:uhh(blush)really

natsume:of course...

natsume give kiss on mikan's cheek..

natsume and mikan blush so hard..

natsume:let's go home now..it's getting dark...

mikan:ok natsume!!(smile)

natsume:i sent you with my car ok?

mikan:no thanks...i can go home by taxi only..

natsume:no! i sent you ok...

mikan:ok...thanks

natsume:it's ok..

AT CAR

mikan:natsume why you so hard to smile??

natsume:hn..

mikan:natsume...can you smile??...i just want to see you smile

natsume:no!!

mikan:ok...

NEXT DAY

kring kring(sound mikan's phone)..then mikan pick up...

mikan:hello...who's there?

natsume:it's me, polkadots...i want to see you...see me at Mcdonald...5 p.m. ok??

mikan:ok...

OUT OF PHONE

mikanPOV:natsume..i wonder...do you really love me??if you love me why you dont ask me to be your girlfriend??

AT MCDONALD

mikan:what's up?why you want to see me?

natsume:i'm just boring...so better i ask you to see me...

mikan:ohh!

natsume:can we talk at bird park..i just want to talk something...

mikan:ok!

AT BIRD PARK

natsume:mikan...can i ask you something(nervously)

mikanPOV:what!! he call my name??

mikan:sure

natsume:why hair like ponytails??i think better you let your hair down...

mikanPOV:lol! i thought he want to ask me be his girlfriend...but why my heart is beating so fast...

natsumePOV:darn it! why it's hard to ask her to be my girlfriend!! arghh!!

mikan:ok...

natsume open the ribbon that tied on mikan's hair...

natsume:you look pretty now...(smile)

mikan(blush):kawaii!! you so cute when you smile!!

natsume:shut up polkadots!

mikan:what ever hyuga!!

natsume:that's weird...why you call my last name??

mikan:uhh..what ever..

natsume:mikan sakura...if you love me...can you be my girlfriend...(nervously)

mikan:i'm waiting to you ask that question...and i accept to be you girlfriend!!

natsume took out a black box...

natsume:this for you!

mikan:what is it?

natsume:just open that box!!

mikan open that box

mikan:wahh!! it's necklace...so sweet!!thank you natsu!

natsume pull mikan's arm and kiss her passionately..they face red as tomato...

mikan:uhh...natsume...i love you

natsume: i love you too..i dont care if anything bad happen to me...i always love you...if i you die..i die...when you feel sad come to me...cry to me...ok..

mikan:ohh natsume(crying)(hug natsume)...you so romantic...yahh me too..you die,i die..

natsume:let's go home polka-..I mean mikan...it's getting dark...

mikan:ok...

2 WEEK'S LATER(AT NIGHT)(MIKAN'S HOUSE)

mikan:arghh! so boring...hotaru now go to england and me!!...alone..arghh!!better i sleep now..ZZZ zZZ zZ

_"mikan..mikan...it's me your mom".._

_mikan:who's that!! you not my mom!_

suddenly mikan smell something...then se was woke up...

mikan:huh...it's only dream...what this smell??

she saw fire around her...

mikan:arghh!!someone help me!!natsume!!

AT NATSUME

natsumePOV:it's 1 a.m...should i go to her house... i just feel want to go to her house...mphh...just go it..

then he go to mikan's house by his car...when he arrived

natsume(widened):uhh!!her house is burning...where her??she must be inside...i must go to save her!!

AT MIKAN

mikan:im gonna die..and natsume...my phone is out side this room...how can i get it...

suddenly...someone coming...he

natsume:hurry up mikan...

then he take mikan's from that burning house...

mikanPOV:that's wierd...how can he get in house easily...ahh! i forget..he have fire alice...so he can control that fire!

natsume:are you okay?

mikan:yes..im fine...but my house burning...where's place should i sleep?...where...(but cut off by natsume)

natsume:it's okay...you can live at my house...

mikan:thanks natsume

she hug natsume then she cry...

AT NATSUME'S HOUSE

mikan:where's my room??

natsume: i have only one room because i'm the only one live at here

mikan(shocked):what??

natsume:dont worry...you can sleep at sofa...

mikan:ok...thanks natsu..

natsume:it's okay...it 2 a.m. you should sleep now...bye!

mikan:bye

natsume entered his room..mikan sleep on sofa...

AT 3'o'CLOCK

natsumePOV:why i cant sleep!!better i make a hot milk...

natsume exited his room...he saw mikan sleeping...

natsumePOV:she cute when she sleep...

natsume go to the kitchen to make hot milk...then he go to sofa to see mikan...he touch mikan's hand...

natsumePOV:it's soft and warm

then...he touch mikan's head

natsume:it's to hot...you had a fever!!

natsume's voice is to loud...it's make mikan woke up...

mikan:what's wrong natsume...why i'm feel cold and dizzy..

natsume:you had fever...your temperature so high...let's go to the clinic..

mikan(sweet drop):is the clinic opened?

natsume:ohh! i forget...sorry...

natsume take a wet towel and put it on mikan's head

natsume:it's okay mikan...i take you to clinic tomorrow okey...

mikan:okey..

then...natsume kiss on mikan's cheek...that make they blush...

NEXT DAY

natsume took mikan to clinic..mikan just exam...doctor exited room and tell to natsume something..

doctor:so you natsume??

natsume:yes...so how is she..

doctor:natsume...you right..her temperature very high..and...she also had cancer...im sorry to tell this.. but...it's not to late to make surgery...but i know...the best doctor i found at malaysia...i think...better you sent her to malaysia...

natsumePOV:what??i can't believe it..she...she cancer??

_TO BE CONTINUED_

me:the story is too long...so make it to three chapter..and sorry grammar or spelling wrong...coz i need to typing fast because my bro want to used computer...thank for read and pls review!!


End file.
